Clase de Matematicas
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Una aburrida clase sin querer hacer nada, sus pensamientos tan solo lo llevan a una cosa, él. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Clase de matemáticas

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: Fudou** x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 7/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Clase de matemáticas  
**_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Lunes, era el inicio de una nueva semana de estudios en el prestigioso instituto imperial , era la ultima hora en donde por desgracia tenían matemáticas, al fondo del salón, en la tercera fila de izquierda a derecha, en la última banca se encontraba Akio Fudou, un chico un tanto…"diferente" a los otros, si bien es sabido que aquella escuela era reconocida por tener un sistema de conducta muy estricto, a pesar de eso aquel chico la desafiaba una y otra vez, y entonces ahí estaba, sentado más que a la fuerza con el uniforme desalineado y sin el saco correspondiente, "se me perdió" era la excusa que siempre ponía a la hora de entrada en donde se le cuestionaba el incumpliendo del uniforme reglamentario, con los pies encima de la silla de su compañero de enfrente y recargado en el respaldo de la silla, arrojando pedacitos de goma a Sakuma, su blanco favorito al momento de las bromas.

Ser molestado por aquel chico era algo común para el de parche pero eso no quería decir que no le molestara, el querer vengarse siempre rondaba su cabeza pero nunca conseguía hacerlo bien como en aquella ocasión que al intentar regresarle el golpe con la goma fue descubierto y regañado por el profesor en turno

―señor Jirou por favor deje en paz a su compañero, compórtese o se va de mi clase

Todos los compañeros voltearon a verlo tan solo disculparse, podía escucharse muy leve aquella risita que tanto le daba dolor de cabeza, Fudou lo sabía, el jamás podría vengarse.

Las matemáticas no eran algo que a él le gustara, era muy bueno en ellas pero eso no quería decir que le gustaban, miró de reojo el pizarrón, ¿Cuándo había escrito todo eso el profesor?, el profesor no paraba de escribir números y números, hablando sobre formulas y cosas que nadie entendía, "está loco", pensó para sí el chico con el corte mohicano, no podía creerlo, miró el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta de algo, faltaban más de 20 minutos para que la clase terminara y poder ser libre, bostezó, tenia sueño y ver al profesor tan activo le había dado flojera, "¿Cómo termine en una escuela tan aburrida?", se preguntaba repetidas veces, había conseguido una beca en una de las mejores escuelas del país, eso no sonaba tan mal la primera vez que lo escuchó, suspiró mientras azotaba su cabeza en el pupitre, se levantó despacio esperando cualquier regaño pero parecía que mientras más lo intentaba menos conseguía meterse en problemas, recargó sus brazos y volvió a bajar la cabeza mirando de reojo a todos sus compañeros, todos como robots, mirando al pizarrón y bajando la mirada para escribir, parecían chinos en alguna de sus muchas rutinas sincronizadas, miró entonces a Sakuma quien seguía algo molesto por el regaño recibido y a su lado estaba él, Kidou Yuuto, un gesto de molestia se dibujo en su rostro sin saber por qué, por alguna razón aquella persona era su rival, lo recordaba con precaución, aquella mañana, su primer día de clases, llegando en una auto negro y saliendo como si fuera algún famoso en los premios Oscar, no lo sabía, no lo entendía, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos goggles, "vaya presumido", fue la primera impresión, es raro, dicen que esa impresión es la que de verdad cuenta pero supongo que no es verdad después de todo, bueno en los deportes, en los estudios, con un montón de chicos muriéndose por él, ¿Qué te ven Yuuto Kidou?, no es que le tuviera celos o algo así tan solo le molestaba, le molestaba porque era igual pero por alguna razón ante él siempre era menos, "Yo soy mejor que tú" se repetía una y otra vez, siempre portando como se debe el uniforme con sus goggles y con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando estaba con él, "interesante", pensaba, Sakuma Jirou, su eterno enamorado , era increíble que no se diera cuenta, si, siempre tan cerca, siempre sonriendo, siempre adulándolo, siempre abrazándolo o dándole palmadas en la espalda, idiota, ¿Por qué de tantos pretendientes pensaba que lo iba a escoger a él?, pero ¿Que estaba diciendo?, no eso a él no le importaba

Por primera vez en todo el día se sentó correctamente para mirarlo mejor, en la fila de a un lado 4 lugares adelante, casi hasta enfrente, escribiendo y poniendo atención a cada palabra dicha por el castorcito, apodo puesto por él para el profesor de matemáticas burlándose de su grandes dientes, siempre tan serio ante todos, recordaba bien la primera vez que lo escucho hablar, corría por los pasillos de último año tratando de alcanzar desesperadamente de Genda, quería atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por haberse burlado de su cabello, todo iba bien, ya casi lo alcanzaba hasta que tropezó con alguien, se levantó de golpe y siguió corriendo, no lo iba dejar escapar.

―deberías tener más cuidado―gritó el de goggles levantándose despacio.

Akio se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia atrás, era él, increíblemente se quedó asombrado, y no es que hablara como locutor de radio pero su voz era tan acorde a tal como era, lo vio alejarse entre los demás chicos mientras se preguntaba vagamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar?, encontrárselo en la dirección era algo común, debía arreglar cosas sobre la beca y Kidou…él nunca supo porque estaba ahí pero siempre le dejaba pasar primero

―bien chicos, eso es todo, pueden empezar a realizarlos

"¿Realizar qué?", se preguntaba después de haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos, miró al pizarrón y como pudo comenzó a apuntar todo, siempre se lo habían dicho, "Fudou Akio usted sería un gran doctor" cada vez que le revisaban el cuaderno, "lo importante es que yo le entienda", decía por lo bajito para que nadie más le escuchara, cuando había terminado de apuntarlo volvió a recostarse en la mesita, no quería trabajar, ya quería irse pero aun faltaba mucho, decidió mirarlo de nuevo, esta vez un poco sorprendido, su compañero de goggles no estaba haciendo el trabajo, tan solo le explicaba a Sakuma como hacer una ecuación exponencial, vaya estúpido, es increíble que él no pueda hacer eso solo, "seguro que tan solo lo dice para obtener su ayuda, no creo que sea tan imbécil", "¿En qué estarás pensando Kidou?, ¿Que estarás mirando?, ¿A quién?", pensaba una y otra vez mientras lo veía desde el barandal cada vez que se saltaba la clase de educación física, no podía creer aún que se pasara la ultima hora pensando en aquella persona, era molesto pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, "¿Por qué?", se preguntaba sin encontrar respuesta, "¿Acaso me gustaba?", no eso no podía pasarle, todo menos eso pero quizá…estaba en lo correcto.

―no, ya estoy alucinando―habló por lo bajito volviéndose a poner derecho―no puede ser así

"Debe ser el aburrimiento", y es que la verdad nunca se había sentado tranquilamente a pensar, ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer que eso le daba miedo encontrar la respuesta, ¿Pero a quien quería engañar?, Fudou Akio aunque no lo demostrara estaba loco por él, ¿Cómo pasó?, ¿Cómo fue?, no sabia y no lo entendía, todo había comenzado como una simple atención hacia alguien que siempre destaca, tan solo eso era hasta que el interés fue creciendo, "Fue tan solo en un momento", tan solo una mirada le había bastado para helarse completamente estando cerca, su voz, su rostro, su manera de ser le había llegado y sin poder evitarlo lo había enamorado, era un hecho más que negado por él mismo, llegar temprano en la mañana para tan solo verlo, no recordaba cuantas veces había querido golpear a Sakuma por no alejarse cuando tenía por fin el valor suficiente para acercarse, volvió a bajar la cabeza, estaba más que rojo, todos habían salido ya, pero él aún seguía pensando, nunca jamás en su sano juicio habría confesado algo como eso y menos de Kidou

―despierta, ya es hora de irnos―le decía una voz conocida

―no estoy durmiendo idiota―respondió de mala manera levantando la cabeza

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, sacó rápidamente su celular y se percato de la hora

― ¿Cómo se ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ―preguntó casi a gritos mientras recogía o más bien arrojaba todas sus cosas a su mochila

―por eso no es bueno dormirse en clase―sonrió poniendo su mochila en la banca delante de ellos

―no estaba durmiendo―se rascó la cabeza mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas

― ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué hacías? ―preguntó curioso el de goggles

―estaba pensando―respondió como si nada

― ¿Pensando en qué? ―al parecer el chico quería una respuesta más concreta

―eso es información confidencial

―seguro que estabas pensando en mí―declaró con una sonrisa

―Ya quisieras Yuuto, ya quisieras―suspiró―además ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―tú acabas de decirlo ya―respondió mientras tomaba su mochila de la silla

El de ojos verdes se quedo pensando mientras el otro chico lo dejaba solo, no entendía bien lo que había querido decir, "Hasta mañana Akio", fue como se despidió después de posar su mano en su hombro y darle unas palmaditas en las espalda

―Ha pero que estúpido soy―se dijo después de tocar su cabeza con las manos, se había ido, había perdido la oportunidad que tanto pedía

Se fue despacio hacia su casa, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, después de cambiarse se dio prisa a terminar la tarea, mañana seria martes, tenía algo importante por hacer y debía darse prisa.


End file.
